Perfect Two
by AusllyIsLife3
Summary: Ally has feelings for Austin, but she thinks he wont feel the same. What will she do to get his attention? Sorta like 'Partners & Parachutes' Please R&R:) Oh and read the Authors Note aswell ty xxxx Also dont own Perfect Two by Auburn:o


**_Hey guys, its me.. I decided to do another one shot.. Its based on that song 'Perfect Two' by Auburn.. So this idea just popped in ma head:) Anyway, hope you like it and please review. Also please, please read the /AN at the bottom:) ty xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Also I dont own Austin And Ally (OBVZ) and i dont own 'Perfect Two' by Auburn :)_**

* * *

**Allys POV**

Urgh, I cant believe this! IM IN LOVE WITH AUSTIN. Yeah Austin MOON. As in 'overnight internet sensation'. AND my best friend.. But the thing is I cant tell him.. For one, im waaaaaaaaaay to scared and number 2, I know he doesnt feel the same...

I told Trish earlier.. Haha it was so funny

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Trish.. Ooh like your new hairband. Your trainers are soo cute. __**I like Austin. **__I have that exact same top..." I burble_

_"Um, thanks... Wait! YOU LIKE AUSTIN?" Trish exclaims_

_"Er, yeah. Trish I LIKE Austin..." I say_

_"Omg! Have you asked him out yet?!" Trish squeals_

_"Yeah Trish.. That the thing.. I cant tell Austin.. 1 because im too scared and 2 I know he doesnt like me in that way..OH and you have to promise NOT to tell anyone. I mean it.." I say, seriously_

_"Dang it.. Fine.." Trish sighs. _

_Soon Trish starts looking uncomfortable and begins to squirm. Eventually, she jumps up and runs to some strange man, who ive NEVER seen before. _

_" HI. ALLY LIKES AUSTIN!" she shouts, in the mans face._

_He gives her a strange look, before running away- probably scared._

_I sigh. Typical Trish..._

_*End Of Flashback*_

So yeaaaahh..

* * *

I've been thinking.. What if I can conquer my stage fright AND tell Austin how i feel... Hmm. I have a great idea. But first i need Trish to help me. Tehe.

* * *

**Austins POV**

Oh man.. I wish i could tell Ally how much i love her.. Yes LOVE. I Austin Monica (blame my parents) Moon, am in love. Its just... Shes so perfect.. Her skin is flawless, her figure is amazing. Her hair is brown with ombre tips. And her eyes.. Dont even get me started,the deep chocolate-brown orbs that you can ever so easily get lost in. Her smile could light up the galaxy.

I just need to tell her.

Right now im sitting on the counter in Sonic Boom with Dez and Trish. Ally's just 'in the bathroom'. Well thats what Trish said when we walked in about 3 minutes ago.

"Hey Austin," Dez asks "Have you seen Peter, my imaginary dinosaur, he went missing about-"

He got cut off by the sound of a guitar strumming.

We all looked up, to by the practice room. Only to see Ally standing there, with a guitar, smiling -yeah i tought her how to play, just incase you were wondering.

Suddenly, she starts singing;

Oh, oh.  
Yeah, yeah,

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)  
You're the straw to my berry (berry)  
You're the smoke to my high (high)  
And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess

You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist

You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two...

By the end we'd locked eyes, and she was standing right infront of me..

Unexpectedly, she leant up and kissed me passionately. I instantly felt sparks, wait no, FIREWORKS. I felt fireworks..

We eventually came apart for air.. God damn air.. Trish and Dez and the entire store started cheering. Also Dez was wearing his 'Team Ally' shirt. Oh my dayz.

"Austin, im so sorry i didnt tell you sooner. Truth is, im in love with you..." Ally whispered, blushing

"Ally, I love you too.. Always" I said, smiling.

We kissed again.. It was PERFECT..

* * *

**So yeah thats it:) Hope you liked it.. Oh erm, so now i need ask you guys something..**

**I was looking through my stories, and i noticed im getting loads of reads, but hardly any reviews.. The most for a story is 8.. Guys thats really disappointing.. I mean all you have to put in a review is good, bad or alright.. It honestly isn****t hard..**

**Sorry for the rant but i needed to stress that out.**

**Also, im thinking about writing a really big story. But i have absolutely no ideas. So if you could give me some ideas in a review or in a PM, i would be really happy!:) And i promise ill give you credit:)**

**Ty guys, love ya:*3**


End file.
